Various forms of electrophotographic copying machines are known in the prior art. One object of my invention is to provide an improved electrophotographic apparatus incorporating a reciprocating processing unit in which reversal of the unit is achieved without appreciable vibration.
Other and further objects of my invention will appear from the following description.